


The Time Of My Life

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Muggle/Wizard Relations, Muggles, Rain, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 05:22:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s raining and Harry is bored, he’s about to watch a film when Draco comes knocking on the door!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Time Of My Life

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hp_drizzle fest on LJ. Author may be obsessed with _Dirty Dancing_
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

This was the third time that Harry was trying to watch this flick and the third time he was interrupted. Harry didn’t understand who would be knocking on the door at this ungodly hour--in the middle of a thunderstorm. He was all but ready to snap at the person who had interrupted him only to discover that Malfoy, of all the people, was standing on the other side. Drenched. Shivering. And Harry hated himself for thinking this: _looking absolutely gorgeous_.

“Malfoy?” Harry asked, silently gulping at the sight. Malfoy wore a white t-shirt that was completely see-through for obvious reasons. This truly was the worst storm of the century; it hadn’t stopped raining for days and for hours on end it would just pour and pour, making it completely impossible for any wizard to Apparate or any Muggle to operate any vehicle.

“Potter, I’m sorry to bother you, but it’s quite terrible outside and I…uh…I knew you lived here and I really don’t have anywhere else to go.” Harry stood at his door staring at Malfoy in shock. He hadn’t seen the bloke in over two years and how did he know where Harry lived? “Um…can I come in?”

“Oh yeah, of course.” Harry got out of the way immediately and let Malfoy in. “I’ll get you a towel.” Harry ran to his bathroom and grabbed a clean towel, before returning and handing it to Malfoy.

“Do you think you could spell me dry?” Malfoy asked.

Harry had absent-mindedly forgotten for a brief moment that Malfoy couldn’t use magic. It was part of his sentence after the war. Harry’s defence on behalf of Draco and Narcissa Malfoy had allowed them to ‘escape’ Azkaban, but their magic was limited for three years and according to Harry’s calculations, Malfoy still had a year to go.

“Yeah, of course,” Harry said, stumbling on his words as he ran back to the sitting room and grabbed his wand. With a flick, Malfoy was dry and his shirt was no longer see-through. Sadly. “Come in, have a seat.” Harry led Malfoy to his sitting room and pointed at the sofa, his film still paused on the telly.

“Thanks, Potter,” Malfoy replied, taking a seat on the sofa as he stared at the telly, confused.

“I was watching a film. It’s just about the only thing you can do in a weather likes this, or read a book, I suppose,” Harry said, noticing Malfoy’s confusion.

“Oh, a Muggle film?” Malfoy asked.

“Yeah, unless there’s a Wizard cinema I don’t know about,” Harry replied jokingly. Malfoy smiled. _That was an odd expression_ , Harry noticed. “How do you know where I live?” Harry was quite curious about that. He hoped he didn’t sound rude, but barely anyone knew where he lived. He’d kept Grimmauld Place as his primary place of residence, but lived in a small flat in Muggle London.

“Granger,” Malfoy said. “She’s my _sponsor_.” His tone indicated quite clearly how he felt about that situation. “After they released my mother and I for any wrongdoing, they assigned Granger to us. My mother mostly still stays at the Manor—she can’t really do much magic either, but Granger suggested to me that I should explore the Muggle world on my own, that it’d help me cope.” Malfoy looked at Harry, who nodded in acknowledgment. It sounded like Hermione to support implementation of Muggle culture in the wizarding world. “She gave me your address a while back saying if I ever needed…sanctuary.”

“Oh,” Harry said. He’d almost forgotten that. “Yeah, I remember now. She didn’t tell me it was _you_ , but she did say that she’d put me down as a sort of ‘emergency contact’ for lost wizards. I agreed at the moment, but barely anyone came knocking for the past two years.”

“Sorry to disrupt your peace then,” Malfoy replied with a hint of contempt. Just a hint though, Harry figured it wouldn’t be Malfoy if there wasn’t contempt in his tone.

They remained silent for a few moments and Harry felt awkward as he’d stayed standing the entire time. Malfoy was sitting on his sofa where he’d been sitting to watch the film. If they were to resume doing that, Harry would have to sit next to him.

“What are you watching?” Malfoy asked, finally breaking the silence.

“Oh, it’s an old film, _Dirty Dancing_.” Harry was reluctant as he answered. It sounded something pornographic, but the film had come with the highest of recommendations and his Muggle gay friend, Stuart, had said that no twenty-first century gay man should go on living without having watched _Dirty Dancing_.

“Do you wish to be alone?” Malfoy raised an eyebrow.

“It’s a perfectly safe film for people to watch. It’s not what you’re thinking,” Harry snapped back. “It’s about a young girl who goes on holiday with her family and falls in love with a dance instructor.” Malfoy laughed. “Shut up,” Harry whinged. He finally sat down next to Malfoy and elbowed him in the ribcage.

“Alright, Potter, if you say so,” Malfoy teased Harry again.

Harry shook his head and pressed ‘play’ on the remote and the film started. He turned to look at Malfoy, who was immediately intrigued by the technology. “I’ve heard of Muggle television and various forms of entertainment,” he said, “but, I’ve never actually seen it in action.”

“Do you want to watch it together?” Harry asked and Malfoy nodded in confirmation. “Alright, let me get some tea and then we’ll start from the beginning of the film.”

An hour into the film, Malfoy seemed to completely have fallen in love with Patrick Swayze. This is also when Harry discovered that Malfoy, just like Harry, was bent. Malfoy wouldn’t stop talking about how incredibly attractive Swayze was and Harry felt a tad bit jealous.

“He reminds me of me,” Malfoy said. _Of course,_ Harry thought. “But, he looks like you,” Malfoy added. _Oh_.

“Is that a good thing?” Harry asked hesitantly.

“I’d say so, he’s got the best of both worlds, don’t you? He’s hot and he’s quite wicked,” Malfoy replied.

“You think he’s hot?” _Is this a compliment? Wait, does Malfoy think I am hot? I am possibly reading way too much into this_.

“Just look at the way he moves,” Malfoy said. “Pause it for a moment,” he added. Harry hit ‘pause’ on the remote and Malfoy stood up, taking Harry’s hand and pulling him up. Placing his hand on Harry’s hip, Malfoy began to imitate one of the moves from the film, twirling Harry around as he nearly began to grind on him. “Gods, isn’t that just incredible?” Malfoy asked, releasing Harry. Harry was both distraught and relieved to lose Malfoy’s touch. Not being much of a dancer himself, Harry did enjoy being sort of _commanded_ , but he was afraid that if Malfoy had continued to grind on him, he might have revealed that he was also turned on.

“You’re pretty good, do you dance?” Harry asked, dismissing his thought of having Malfoy’s arms around him.

Malfoy laughed. “No, just it’s cool though, right?”

Harry nodded. “Yeah, you should practise more, maybe you can pick it up as a hobby. You’re a fast learner.” Harry internally groaned for almost sounding pathetic. Malfoy rolled his eyes. “No, I mean it. I—”

“Whatever, Potter, let’s just finish the film,” Malfoy retorted. They sat back down and Harry noticed that he accidentally sat a bit closer to Malfoy than he intended. Malfoy didn’t flinch so Harry didn’t move. He bent down to pick up his tea, which was Charmed to stay warm and when he leaned back, Malfoy rested his left hand on Harry’s shoulder, his arm wrapped around Harry. “Do you mind?” Malfoy asked. “I am just trying to relax a bit and it’s chilly in your flat.”

Harry shook his head, then added, “I can bring a blanket if you need one.”

“No, I am comfortable like this,” Malfoy replied, keeping his stare straight at the telly. Harry relaxed again and Malfoy’s grip just got a bit tighter. It could also have been his imagination, but he was quite sure, as he felt his cheeks burning with awkwardness.

_“I'm scared of walking out of this room and never feeling the rest of my whole life, the way I feel when I'm with you.”_

“Wow,” Malfoy whispered. Harry leaned in a bit closer, and they were nearly snuggling. Harry didn’t know what he was doing, but for some odd reason he completely sympathised with _Baby_ ’s sentiments. Malfoy had dropped in on him out of nowhere and he didn’t want to let him go. Malfoy squeezed his shoulder a bit more and pulled him in. They were now definitely snuggling.

 _“Nobody puts Baby in a corner_.”

Harry wasn’t sure, but he thought he heard Malfoy sniffle. He was afraid to look because he too felt a bit of moisture in the corner of his eye. He didn’t want Malfoy to think that he was crying. This was the boy who had killed Voldemort and was crying over two Muggles doing The Merengue over “I’ve had the time of my life.”This was still… _Malfoy_.

The film ended and Harry turned the telly off with the remote. He glanced back at Malfoy, who definitely looked like he was holding back tears. Harry smiled sympathetically, unsure of how else to react. Malfoy leaned in and kissed Harry.

“Malfoy,” Harry whispered, shocked by the kiss.

“Sorry, I…just got caught in the moment,” Malfoy answered. He leaned back and stared at his lap, clearly humiliated.

“Just caught me by surprise, is all,” Harry answered. “I don’t mind.” Malfoy looked up and Harry grinned at him. “Wanna give it another go? Then maybe we can practise the jump she did at the end of the song?”

“Seriously?” Malfoy asked with excitement.

“No, not seriously,” Harry replied, disappointing Malfoy. Harry ran his fingers through Malfoy’s hair and tugged on his locks lightly before pulling him in for a proper kiss.

Malfoy bit Harry’s lower lip as he moaned into Malfoy’s mouth. His lips were soft and despite the drying spell Harry had placed on Malfoy’s clothes, his hair was still a bit damp. Harry loved the feeling of running his fingers through Malfoy’s damp hair. They continued sucking on each other’s lips until Malfoy parted his mouth just a bit and Harry slid his tongue in.

How did it come to this? Harry had no idea; he hadn’t seen Malfoy in so long and he’d literally just opened a door to his past two hours ago. Harry didn’t want to bother with any thoughts at the moment. He was busy concentrating on the taste of Malfoy’s tongue and the beautiful sounds he was making, along with his huge erection cutting into Harry’s thigh. Gods, Harry missed snogging.

As they broke the kiss apart for a moment, Harry took an opportunity to whisper in Malfoy’s ear. “Stay with me, tonight.”

The thunder outside the flat rumbled and it sounded as though a tree had just shattered on a car.

“I don’t think I could go anywhere, even if I wanted to,” Malfoy replied.

“Stay with me, in my bed,” Harry spoke again.

“As long as you won’t be sorry,” Malfoy said, his breath hitching and a hint of hesitation in his tone.

“I’ll never be sorry,” Harry said.

“Neither will I.” Harry chuckled as they had just quoted a scene from the film.

Malfoy leaned in to kiss Harry again. Hands reached everywhere, clothes couldn’t come off of them fast enough, and their moans blended in as though they had never wanted anything more than that moment.

Harry pushed Malfoy back and stood up. He smiled and took Malfoy’s hand and guided him to his bedroom. Malfoy obediently followed.

When they reached Harry’s bedroom, he Summoned a small tube of lube. Malfoy looked at Harry and uttered, “show off,” evidently indicating jealousy towards the fact that Malfoy wasn’t allowed to do magic.

“Sorry,” Harry said as he leaned in and kissed Malfoy on the lips again.

Harry pushed Malfoy against the bed and he growled forcefully, struggling to remove the rest of their clothing. Soon after he grabbed the lube and rubbed it into Malfoy’s hole. The blunt head of his cock bumped against Malfoy’s entrance and Malfoy immediately tightened up.

Harry kissed the back of Malfoy’s neck and moved in rhythmic motion, teasing Malfoy’s arse with his cock. He leaned in to kiss Malfoy’s left ear and Malfoy nodded an okay to enter him. He breathed into Malfoy’s ear, “relax.” He began to thrust hard into Malfoy as he cried out and Harry continued to sink in. Eventually, Harry buried his cock completely into Malfoy and groaned softly.

Harry moved slowly, setting a rhythm, and the pleasure began to build inside both men. “Gods, Malfoy,” Harry whispered as Malfoy could only moan in reply. The sensation eventually overwhelmed him, the fullness of his cock inside Malfoy, his weight on Malfoy’s back pushing down on the bed. The angle of Harry’s hips changed and Malfoy jerked as a bolt of pleasure shot through him. Harry’s cock rubbed the same spot inside Malfoy over and over, causing both men to moan increasingly.

Every time Malfoy moaned, Harry felt pleasure strike inside him like lightning and he continued the same motion for a few jerks before switching his hips and the pressure to find a new spot.

Malfoy’s moans eventually formed words such as, “Fuck, Potter, more, fuck, more…please!” Malfoy attempted to spread his legs wider allowing more access for Harry. He continued to cry out in more encouraging declarations as a new angle had allowed Harry to drive in deeper, pushing harder.

Harry bit Malfoy’s right shoulder, sinking his teeth deep in, leaving a mark. Malfoy came first, shuddering under Harry, and he clenched his arse hard around Harry’s cock. That was Harry’s undoing. Harry moaned loudly once, “Fuck,” then he was silent, reinforcing himself inside Malfoy more as he climaxed. With a satisfied grunt, Harry rolled off Malfoy and collapsed on the bed next to him.

“Potter,” Malfoy whispered.

Harry turned to his side to face Malfoy and bit his lower lip. “Harry,” he said.

“Fine, Harry,” Malfoy said, rolling his eyes. “Can you help with the cleaning?”

“Oh! Sorry,” Harry answered. He leaned down to look for his trousers for his wand. He nearly screamed with shock when he felt Malfoy bite gently into his arse and then started laughing. “Hey!”

“You set yourself up for that one, _Harry_ ,” Malfoy teased. Harry laughed and spelled the sheets clean along with Malfoy and himself. He’d asked Malfoy to start calling him _Harry_ , but in his mind still thought of him as _Malfoy_.

“Can I call you…Draco?” Harry asked.

“It’s a bit odd,” Harry received a reply, “but I suppose you could try it on for size.”

“Well, I am trying you on for size and it seems to be fitting,” Harry said.

Draco hummed as he pulled Harry into an embrace and wrapped his leg around him. “What film are we going to watch next?” he asked.

“My friend also lent me another flick called _Jeffrey_. He told me not to watch it until I’d found someone special. He said otherwise it’d just depress me,” Harry answered.

“Good thing that I am here then,” Draco said.

“Yeah, good thing.”

_The End_


End file.
